RyuseiRanger10
is the 10th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 59th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary During an event where girls and boys must pair up to partake in sports, Daisuke is teamed with his childhood friend Chiharu Shimotsuki, a boy who bully Tsubaki because he don't like her future and Ray hates him too much. In this time old feelings return and Ray tries to show him that Tsubaki's future is special. Synopsis As part of a mixed sports tournament being held as part of NagareFesta at Nagareboshi Academy, Daisuke is participating in a karate tournament alongside Chiharu Shimotsuki, who Izumi soon remembers as a student from kindergarten with Daisuke and Chiharu who used to pick on girls because of their future and Daisuke refuse to beat him up. Their relationship with Tsubaki doesn't improve as Chiharu refuses to teach her, who has no karate experience, stating that Daisuke will do everything for him and himself. Angered by this, Tsubaki starts taking karate lessons from Ray, with Izumi, Nagisa, Chris and Jun soon helping with her training to become the stronger for upcoming battle. After managing to improve considerably, Ray comes to Daisuke and realize how serious Chiharu takes karate himself. On the day of the tournament, Chiharu's match against Daisuke is interrupted when Blackgate targets Chiharu's dream and creates a tiger Fukisokusha Shiny Tigerd. Understanding how hard Chiharu is trying to accomplish his aura, Ray manages to hold his own before Chris and Jun helps him to transform their RyuseiBlast into their personal weapons; Butterfly Axe, Time Hammer and Flower Arrow to overwhelmed Tigerd, allowing Tsubaki to defeat the Fukisukosha. When Tigerd is suddenly backup and enlarged, SanJuushi want to make Tsubaki's future a special and uses the brand new coord to create the Meteor Strong Wheel Punch. This attacks destroyed Tigerd's claws, allowed to SanJuushi to destroy it with the two new Sigma Coords has gained. Having briefly seen Ryusei Muse after being rescued, Chiharu has newfound respect for Tsubaki's future, though he is still prone to arguing with her to Ray's anger. Meanwhile, the man learned about Tsubaki's secret identity as Muse. Major Events *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Ryusei Violet transforms RyuseiBlast into Butterfly Axe and performs Ageha Bofuzan. **Ryusei Black transforms RyuseiBlast into Time Hammer and performs Clockwork Warp Smash. **Ryusei Green transforms RyuseiBlast into Flower Arrow and performs Blossom Cherry Arrow. *Fauna, Time and Fleur are seen in the human form for the first time, named Fumiya Chimaki, Alan Tokinomiya and Dan Hanamiki. *Chiharu Shimotsuki appears for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean *Thundar *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki Villains *Maester Scarve *Blackgate *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Shiny Tigerd Secondary Characters *Chiharu Shimotsuki *Yusaku Shijima *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Butterfly Axe Coord, Time Hammer Coord, Flower Arrow Coord, and Fighting Prince Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Navy Blue Sailor and Milky Rose Bus Attendant. **'Disguise Coord used': Karate Girl. *Ray, Chris and Jun's duet song, You make me mad!, was played during the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime